zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (manga)
The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (manga) is a manga loosely based on the game of the same name drawn by Akira Himekawa. All thirty two pages of the manga were included in the artbook, Hyrule Historia. The manga serves as a prequel to the story of Skyward Sword, detailing the origin of the relationship between Princess Zelda and Link, Link's relationship to the goddess, Hylia, and the tale of how Skyloft rose into the sky. Plot Link, Hero Of The Knights, has been imprisoned falsely for four years. During this time the Demon King, Demise attacks the land of Hylia. When Demise kills the Lord who had Link imprisoned, he is set free by the Knights Of Hylia, claiming that the land was in need of a hero. They present Link with his sword, which had been shattered in battle prior to his imprisonment. Link then swears to fight for the children of Hylia for all eternity, and as he does so, Hylia, the Goddess Of Time descends to him astride a Red Loftwing. The loftwing calls for a hero to do battle with Demise alongside him. He states that the men of Hylia were unworthy to be his rider. Link then stands forward and vows to cast down the Demon King. Hylia then addresses Link, telling him that Demise will soon attack, killing all in his path. She tells the people that the Loftwing will lead them to the sky. The White Goddess then entrusts Link with the Master Sword, the blade she claims was "meant only for the use of the gods". She then informs the Hero that in order for him to be able to use the weapon, it must be unmade and remade by his hands. "The Master Sword was broken by the hands of the hero, melted down in the searing flames, beaten, and reborn from suffering." With the Blade of Evil's Bane in hand, Link strode forward into battle, knowing that whether he was triumphant or defeated, it did not matter, as he was a distraction to Demise as Hylia sent the people of Hylia into the skies. The hero stood against the armies of Hell alongside the Goron Tribe. As the battle raged on, many were slain by the monsters of Demise, until only Link stood alone, fighting the legions with the might of the Master Sword. Link stood before Demise, and as the great demon challenged him, Link boldly stated he was not afraid of death. He was then struck down by Demise. As he lay dying, the great Red Loftwing appeared before him saying he had watched his battle to defend the people, and accepted him as his rider, declaring that he and Link will fight together for eternity. The Three Dragons then circled the two and blessed the Master Sword, allowing it to shine with the power of the gods. As the people of Hylia ascended into the heavens, Link stayed behind, understanding that he was needed on the surface. Link calmly accepted fate, and death took him as he bid farewell to the Great Loftwing. Hylia then sealed Demise away and entrusted the Triforce in the hands of the humans of Skyloft. Before returning to the heavens, The White Goddess was seen cradling the body of the Hero in her arms, crying. She then promised that when they next meet, she will shed her divinity and stand before him as a human. As she carried him into the heavens, she whispered that whenever the land of Hylia was in danger or peril, they would be reborn to save the land, and cleanse it of evil. Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:Comics & Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword